Love's Torn Stitches
by BloodiLoveli
Summary: From the first time Antonio laid eyes on him, Lovino has been the only living being Antonio has desired. But something, or perhaps someone, is getting in the way of his goal. With Lovino unaware of his affections and Antonio growing even more desperate, how far will he go for his love? Bad summary is bad. Human names used. AU I guess.
1. Bitter Greeting

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Don't be afraid to drop a review in that pretty lil' box below.**

* * *

He was the epitome of physical beauty. His skin was soft caramel. His hair held perfect curls that looped around his ears and danced joyously over his scalp. His name ringed out the beauty all would see in him. Antonio. An-to-ni-o. Four syllables that fell delicately from one's lips and ending in the sound most women-and many men-found themselves muttering when they would first spy his stunning form.

His voice, like warm brie poured over the frontal lobe, dulled any reasoning that one's mind might have presented against completing any task he asked. Whether it graced the English language or Spanish, all who would heed it were enraptured by it.

All but one.

Only one man in the expanse of the whole kingdom was able to say 'No' to the beguiling male. This man himself was a beauty, although he denied it; he denied it furiously. Most of his life, this man was compared to his charming, tender, and unripe younger brother who seemed like the embodiment of innocence to their caregiver and all living in the kingdom. But only his elder brother knew the tainted soul that thrived on this trickery.

This one man, the only living being in the whole sovereignty able to refuse Antonio, was named Lovino. This name of his was not a happy one. Mistakenly named, by his dear mother, after the word _Rovino_ , the first-person singular present indicative of _Rovinare, _or 'to ruin, to wreck, he certainly seemed to live up to his _unfortunate_ name. All throughout his childhood, he managed to break any object that could crash to the ground and shatter, all on accident, of course.

He would desperately try to please his mother and father by cleaning their humble home that was situated above the small tailor shop owned by his grandfather. With every attempt to sweep or dust, the broom handle that was forever too long for his small body, or his awkwardly growing and lanky arms, would bump a precious family object, sending it cascading to the ground. After successfully destroying all but one of their many breakable items, Lovino gave up cleaning, leaving all of the work in his brother's more than capable hands.

Lovino grew up tall and angular with long, nimble fingers that he used when sewing intricate patterns and laces on clothing that he himself would never be able to afford. He began devoting himself to his father's former job along-side his old grandfather after his parents passed away due to fever. He did so to help support his brother's dream of painting for the nobles, or even the king and queen themselves.

He aged quietly but had an anger that was kin to the roar of a tempest. His harsh temper and shameful language was something that most in the commonwealth tried to avoid. This drove away many costumers from their small shop but they always kept a steady flow of wealthy nobles that they were never desperate for money.

In this small shop was where Antonio, a noble in the Land of Alekzandra, first met Lovino. He walked into the shop, leaving the two strong men who accompanied him, with a bright smile. His dear friend, Francis, only child of the King and Queen of Alekzandra, was to have his fifteenth birthday celebration in three weeks thence, and Antonio had decided that he wanted to try out a new tailor for his attire.

As he entered, his bright smile was met with a hazel-eyed scowl plastered the lean face of a boy just sprouting into a full grown body. The young Antonio walked up to the thirteen-year old that was once sitting behind the main counter, only to have finally stood when Antonio walked passed the frame of the door.

"Are you the owner of this establishment," Antonio asked with humor lacing his voice, placing his palms on the counter.

"No," Lovino all but hissed at the amusement in his tone, "My grandfather is. I'll get him." The boy walked hastelessly up the stairs to fetch his ancestor. Antonio watched the boy's retreating figure with slight surprise in his eyes. Not once in his overly posh life had anyone spoken to him with anything but respect and fear intertwined in their voices. This boy, however, held malice in his intonation. Malice and disgust.

What had he done to earn the bitterness that was thrown at him by that boy, Antonio thought to himself with an unfamiliar frown as he was greeted by the older smiling face of Roma, Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather and shop owner. This smile was a tired but happy one set on a face that showed age and loss. His golden eyes shone like his smile with a wisdom that only the experienced seemed to hold.

"Hello, sir," he voiced with warmth, "How may I help you?" Antonio returned his smile with a stunner of his own. He placed one of his opened palms on the back of the other, standing very officially.

"A very important friend of mine is having a name day celebration in three weeks. I wish for your services in the making my costume for such event. It must be something extravagant," Antonio waved a hand, "and the price is of no issue, only time." Roma's smile widened and he clapped his skilled hands together.

"I'm very glad you decided to choose my humble shop, Mr. Carriedo," he stated with joy. "We can get started with your measurements right away if haste is necessary." Antonio nodded and followed the elder man.

All throughout this exchange, young Lovino watched silently from his crouched position at the top of the stairs. "Damn spoiled noble-bastard," he whispered quietly, "'the price is of no issue.' Neeh. The price is always an issue for the rest of us." He scoffed at Antonio as he and Roma walked behind one of the curtains, the indignant noise poofing through his nose. Once they disappeared behind the curtain, he straitened up and walked to the tiny kitchen to help his brother fix lunch, trying desperately to wipe his cheeks clean of the red staining them.


	2. Exchanges Between Brothers

**AN: I am back again! I'm going to try to update this every week or so... Enjoy! And if any of you guys have any suggestions for anything, just drop them in the review box below!**

* * *

After almost an hour of measurement-taking and outfit-describing, Antonio readied to leave when a thought tickled the back of his mind. He twisted sharply around to face Roma, who was busy sketching the design of his current project.

"I have one last question for you." Roma's head shot up quickly, not expecting Antonio to still be in the shop. "What was the name of that boy, your... grandson I believe?" Roma sighed, expecting to hear another complaint about his vile-mouthed grandchild.

"His name is Lovino. I am truly sorry if he offended or insulted you in any-"

"He did not offend or insult me," Antonio interrupted, "He intrigued me is all." With those final words, Antonio swiftly left the tailor and began walking back to his manor. Roma heaved a relieved sigh.

"I swear," Roma muttered under his breath, "if that boy causes me to lose any more patrons..." He picked up his current sketch and worked slowly up the stairs, his old bones whining and creaking along with the ancient wooden steps.

Greeting him with his usual dazed smile was Feliciano, arms reaching to help support his elder.

"Ve~ Lunch is ready, Grandpa Roma," Feliciano smiled, the strange tic his voice produced causing a twitch in Lovino's eye. With a frown, he grabbed a small, well-used chair, sitting with an annoyed sigh. Slinging one are over the back rest of the chair and crossing one leg over the other, he turned to face Feliciano.

"Feli! Are you daft? Get over here so we can eat," Lovino expressed loudly. At this, Feliciano bounced quickly to his equally dilapidated seat murmuring quiet 've's with each bound. After saying a small, silent prayer, Lovino dug into his food savagely. Roma, eating more slowly, decided to confront his eldest grandchild about his usual rude behavior.

"Lovino," at the mention of his name, his head snapped up, a chunk of bread hanging from his lips and his eyes spread wide, "you really need to work on your people skills. If that foul mouth of yours repels any more of our customers, I will fire you." Feliciano stifled a delighted giggle behind his hand at his brother's berating.

"What? You can't fire me," Lovino all but yelled, slamming his hands down, the table shaking dangerously. Feliciano jumped and the loudness of his brother's voice, a small whimper escaping his throat.

"I've only put up with it for this long because you are family," said Roma, his old eyes stabbing into Lovino's sharply. Lovino glared in return, leaning back in his chair with a grunt. Not uttering another word the entire meal, Lovino resumed eating his food with less ardor, refusing to listen to Roma and his brother's undoubtedly stupid conversation.

**-What a wonderful line I am-**

"Antonio! My friend," Francis stated joyously, wrapping an affectionate arm around Antonio's shoulders. Antonio smiled widely and slung an arm around his friend's shoulder in return.

"Hello, Francis! How are you?" The happy grin on Francis's face turned into a sly smirk. "I am doing just great, Antonio. Even better knowing that there are going to be many beautiful young ladies at my party." He sat down in a plush chair, one covered in fine red velvet and trimmed with golden tassels. Across from him sat Antonio, booted feet propped up on a small ottoman.

"Many young ladies? Oh, Francis, I thought your parents knew you better," Antonio teased with a cluck of his tongue. Francis chuckled, absentmindedly sweeping a few of his golden locks behind an ear. Ever since Francis was old enough to care about love and sex (which was much earlier than most, _much earlier_), he held an interest for not only the ladies, but the men as well, claiming that, 'Love is Love, no matter what gender, my friends!'

"Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of young men there," Francis smiled, "and even Gilbert has promised to come!" Antonio's ears perk at the mention of his friend, one that he had not seen in multiple years.

"It seems as though our little trio will be crashing your party, Francis," the green-eyed man stated, an excited playfulness lacing his tone. Francis lidded his eyes and leaned his face against his knuckles, a blithe smile tracing his features.

"And I wouldn't mind at all."

**-I'm the best line ever-**

Lovino sighed, plopping his head down on his pillow with a soft thump. Behind him on their shared bed sat Feliciano, busily adding details to the sketch he was working on. Feeling as though something was missing from the hand he was drawing he asked his brother for a favor.

"Lovi, ve. Can I see your arm?" Without raising his face from the pillow, he awkwardly lifted the arm closest to Feliciano. Using the end of his pencil, Feliciano moved each of Lovino's fingers into the correct positions.

"Big brother has such a pretty hand, ve," Feliciano said with an impish smile gracing his lips. Lovino frowned into the pillow and growled.

"Shut up, stupid."

"No," the golden eyed brother replied, his usual bemused tone lost to the chilling one that replaced it. An uncomfortable chill traced its long fingers down his spine as Lovino turned his head towards his brother, cracking one hazel eye open warily. The countenance he was met with was not his brother's usual one.

This one was much darker and one Lovino was sadly used to seeing. He narrowed his open eye at the caliginous expression on his kin's face.

"You're a manipulative bastard," he mumbled. Feliciano grinned and ran a small hand through his brother's chocolate shaded hair. Lovino grumbled and smacked away his hand.

"Say, Lovi," Feliciano said, removing his hand from Lovino's hair and placing it on his chin, "What do you think of Mr. Carriedo?" A small blush erupted on the older boy's face at the mention of the noble, though it was hidden by the pillow Lovino used to cover his face.

"He's a bastard, like you," he mumbled. 'A stupid, cute bastard,' Lovino thought to himself, the blush staining his cheeks growing warmer and brighter.

'I hope I never see him again...'


	3. Operation Birthday Crash: Success

**AN: Yay! New chapter! I'm pretty happy about this... soo... Don't be afraid to drop a review! I love when you guys review. Because I love you all. I was so anxious to get this chapter up because at the number three has some symmetry... Well, anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio waited anxiously by the large door of his home. He paced from one corner of the Fourier to the other while a blond maid watched from the hall. The green eyed male was waiting on the arrival of the outfit he requested two weeks prior, hoping to see the small Lovino once again.

A knock rang out through the large room, startling the tall brunet. He rushed to the door, opening it quicker than one would imagine because of its size. He was greeted by the old face of Roma accompanied by a smiling face that resembled Lovino's in many ways.

Antonio was deeply disappointed by the lack of the fiery tempered male but hid his disappointment with a charming smile.

"Mr. Carriedo," piped the boy with the close eyed smile holding a white box in his small arms. He hefted the box up higher in his arms, the contents in it thudding heavily against their confining walls. Antonio flashed them a smile and invited them both into the room.

He watched as Roma lifted the lid to the box he held, reveling the large ruffles of the collar and the bright blue hue of the velvet. The elder man carefully lifted the jacket of the outfit and it unfurled, the fabric brushing the floor. Antonio brushed his fingers against the fabric and smiled.

"Is it all to your liking, young sir," queried Roma. Antonio nodded and brushed away a few stray strands of dark hair from his forehead. He gently grasped the shoulders of the jacket and held it at arms length to examine it.

"This is quite exceptional, I believe I will continue my use of your services," said Antonio while his eyes stayed locked on the golden trimmings and black velvet buttons. He slid his thumb over the small and curly 'C' embroidered on the top collar button.

Feliciano set down the box he held in his small arms and lifted the lid to reveal a pair of shining black boots.

"These are your shoes, sir!" He looked up at Antonio with an excited grin stretching to his ears. Antonio, gently placing the jacket back inside of its box, grabbed the boot presented to him. His fingers glided over the smooth leather and golden buttons, a satisfied hum vibrating in the back of his throat. He then returned to boot to the still kneeling Feliciano.

Feliciano stood, dusting off his knees and adjusting his dark shorts. He took a quick skip to his grandfather's side and stood with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Did you require any assistance in the making of this," Antonio inquired as he quirked an eyebrow at the elder male. Said older man chuckled happily and gave Antonio a wistful and reminiscent smile.

"Sadly, I am not as young as I once was," Roma produced a soft sigh. "So with Feliciano's skill with pen and paper," he motioned to the small male standing dutifully next to him, "and Lovino's talent with a needle, we have produced what you now have." Antonio's ever present smile widened in the slightest at the mention of the rude boy.

"Very nice," he mumbled to himself. Antonio handed Roma the payment for the clothing and the craftsmanship. He may have even paid over Roma's estimated sum because he was extremely pleased with all the work put into his attire in such a short amount of time.

Once Roma and Feliciano left for home, Antonio took the clothing to his bed chamber himself, declining any others' offer of assistance. He placed the boxes on his soft satin sheets and quickly removed the jacket from its container. The brunet male held the fabric adjacent his cheek, almost touched at the thought of that foulmouthed teen putting such effort into his clothing.

Antonio sighed and rubbed the fabric against his slowly warming face.

"Oh dear, what have you done to me, my Lovino?"

**-I Am a Beautiful Line-**

"How did it go," asked Lovino as Roma and Feliciano walked back into the shop. Roma grinned.

"He seemed very satisfied. I am proud of your work, Lovino." A blush blossomed on said boy's cheeks at the praise, as the poor boy was not used to such things from his elder.

"Feliciano," called Roma, "Run to the Honda's and tell them that the shoes were exceptional." Feliciano nodded and gave a small salute, running out of the shop quickly. As the boy left, Roma walked to the back of the shop.

"I will be working on Kirkland boy's suit, Lovino. Take some coins and head to the market for food." The boy with the hazel eyes grumbled in response but did as his ancestor requested of him and headed out.

**-A Beautiful Line, I Am-**

A pointed shoe tapped the wooden floor impatiently and the blond man who was wearing such foot wear heaved an exasperated sigh. His ivory suit tails billowed behind him as he began to pace. His green eyed friend leaned against the stone wall of the hall while watching the blond fret.

"He will be here," Antonio tried to console Francis, but to no avail.

"That damn man. He is late. Late. He is never going to come. This is unacceptable," said Francis as he threw his gloved hands into the air. Antonio sighed, pushing off of his supporting wall and placing a hand on the blue eyed pacer. He locked his eyes with Francis and spoke with seriousness in his tone.

"He. Will. Be here," said he with a nod of his head at each pause for emphasis. "This is Gilbert we are thinking of, friend. He has most likely planed a grand entrance for his arrival." Francis nodded and brushed away the stray strands of blond locks from his eyes. Antonio removed his hand and walked though a set of wooden doors and into a large room full almost to the brim with young bodies. Francis followed close behind.

"Oh," exclaimed many ladies at their quiet entrance. Many flocked to them and Antonio tried to step away from the group only to be followed by a few stray women. Their heels clacked against the hard floor and the jewels dangling haplessly around their small necks jingled.

"Hello, young misses," said Antonio politely. As he was reaching out a hand to offer a dance to the small brunet lady in purple when a heavy arm was slung over his shoulder and he was pulled face first into a crushing hug. Squished next to him against the broad chest in an equally bone crushing embrace was Francis.

"My brothers," a loud voice proclaimed, the vibrations echoing through his chest tickling Antonio's nose.

"Gilbert," Francis exclaimed, his arms staining against his friend's ribs, "I was beginning to doubt your arrival!" Antonio pushed his way out of the hug as well.

"Yes, you had him very worked up. I am glad you made it here!" Gilbert grinned wide and released his friends, both of the once restrained males taking a deep, thankful breath.

"You should never doubt me, Francis! It is your day of birth celebration, I would not miss it," said Gilbert, his red tinted eyes sparkling. Francis clapped his hands together and said,

"You must tell us how you have been all of these years!" Gilbert laughed, the high pitched hissing a well missed sound in Antonio's ears.

"We can save all of the catching up for later! We have some festivities to crash!"


	4. Is it Really That Obvious?

**AN: WARNING! One sided Itacest with an OOC Feliciano towards the end of this chapter! I've warned you! I know it may not be some people's cup of tea but it helps to add the Drama factor to this story! One of my lovely reviewers figured that out in the first chapter... Good job to you! **

**I was at one of my dad's band gigs when I suddenly thought, 'Oh lordy... I really made Feliciano weird, didn't I?' Then I asked myself why I was thinking about the story while my dad played 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' by the Deep Blue Something. Yeah, the wierd writer in me is inspired by everything... I mean, really, listen to the song, read the lyrics, then BOOM: kinda angsty Spamano! **

**Long Author's note is way too long and weird.**

**But, all the weirdness aside, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The night was a grand one for each one of the friends. All three males laughed, reminisced, and enjoyed themselves like they had not done in all the years Gilbert was traveling. Francis danced with almost every young lady and lad in the room but only one caught his eye.

Francis's blue hues locked onto mossy green ones framed by eyebrows as wide as two of his own fingers, He knew, right away, that that green eyed male was to be his. Francis offered the boy a dance only to be denied, but Francis was a persistent one. He followed the short haired blond around until he finally relented and danced the rest of the night away with Francis.

Gilbert, who, as the night progressed, found the earth to be much too unstable for his liking, found a man of his own. As he wobbled around, his only support being his faithful friend's strong, tan arm, he stumbled into the arms of softly spoken boy with eyes the strange shade of lavender.

The boy had a strange curl in his hair, just like Lovino, Antonio thought as he rushed to help his friend, though Lovino's failed to loop all the way around like the blond's did. The younger blond boy smiled sheepishly at the tipsy male in his arms.

"Matty! I did not think you would be here," slurred Gilbert, his head resting on Matthew's shoulder heavily. A blush bloomed on the boy's face as he tried to support the white haired male. Antonio rushed over, his blue jacket fluttering behind him.

"Gilbert! I believe you should go la-"

"It is ok, Mister Antonio, sir," said Matthew as he fondly patted the pale hair on the grinning male's head. Antonio smiled warmly and gave a swift nod of his head, leaving the strange couple.

Antonio, once free of his muddled companion, wondered aimlessly around the room. He danced with young ladies but only paid them half of his attention. The other half was stolen away with every glance of hazel shaded eyes or dark brunet hair, each reminding him Lovino.

He cursed the boy multiple times that night. Antonio cursed himself as well for letting Lovino continuously haunt his mind.

Poor Antonio, though, was not the only person in the commonwealth who found themselves more than obviously smitten.

**-Fear My Lineynese-**

Lovino sighed and he rested his chin in his open palm as he watched his brother paint. Feliciano's humming glided soothingly over his older brother's ears while the teen rested on the bed.

On the small canvas situated in front of Feliciano was a partially completed painting of The Mountains, the ones that surrounded and contained the Kingdom of Alekzandra. Most people with a status similar to Lovino's have never ventured outside of those imposing walls of Earth, choosing to make a life for themselves and their families in the only land they know.

Lovino's grandfather, Roma, came from outside of The Mountains, migrating to the kingdom with his father as a young boy. Roma would put the brothers to bed with stories from his father about the world outside of The Mountains; Feliciano's eyes would twinkle with amazement while Lovino scoffed at the very idea of life outside.

No matter how much Lovino scoffed, though, his dreams were still filled with towers leaning by the grace of the Gods and small boats gliding gently though the liquid streets of a floating city. He doubted the existence of such places but, oh, how he longed to travel there.

"Lovi? Ve... Lovino? Lovino," Feliciano whispered loudly, snapping Lovino's eyes open and earning a sharp, sideways glare. Feliciano smiled in reply to his brother's mean expression and skipped over to the bed.

"Hello, brother," the younger boy placed a small kiss on the older's cheek. Lovino grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. He turned his face towards his brother and spied the well used, wide brush gripped tightly in Feliciano's fingers. The almost emerald green on the bristles sent a jolt through the hazel eyed boy.

Those eyes, Antonio's eyes; he remembered those bright eyes. Eyes that flickered with mirth and amusement, and something else Lovino's tender mind couldn't quite comprehend. Those green eyes were a freshly baited hook and Lovino's mind was the starving fish who was caught, reeled in, and soon to be devoured by the noble himself.

The poor boy shook his head, trying to shake free his mind from the trap the older male had somehow set in Lovino's thoughts. But nothing he did would rid his brain of those green orbs, that shining smile, the soothing voice.

"Damn it," Lovino muttered, and was replied with a confused hum from his brother.

"Ve? What is wrong, Lovi?"

"Nothing. Go back to your painting."

"Oh, come now, Ve, you can tel-"

"It is that damn noble, Antonio," Lovino snapped as he pushed his torso off the bed to sit on his knees. Feliciano's body gave a small jerk, one that went unnoticed by his brother. He smiled to Lovino and rested his open palm on his brother's tense shoulder.

"You have no need to worry about him," the smoothness of his brother's voice and the lack of his normal tic sent a shiver through Lovino's innards.

"And besides, brother," Feliciano leaned his face closer to Lovino's, "family is all you need." Lovino knitted his eyebrows together in fear and confusion, leaning back away from Feliciano. Feliciano leaned with him, his former sweet smile shifting into a more chilling one. The elder boy's head clunked against the wall, his brother's arms replacing the empty air on either side of his head.

Trapped.

Lovino stuttered curses and tried with suddenly weak limbs to push his brother's encroaching form away. Feliciano let his eerie smile widen into a grin and he tilted his head a few degrees to the side. The older's eyes went wide, and nervous shivers wracked his body as he felt his brother's breath mixing with his own against his mouth.

Feliciano's golden hues stayed glued to the freighted hazel ones that were Lovino's while he advanced even closer, clamping his lips over his brother's quivering ones. Lovino let out a startled yelp that was swallowed by the younger brother's hungry mouth.

As Feliciano pulled away from his shaking brother, he whispered against Lovino's lips,

"Family... is all you will ever need."


	5. Home From War

**AN: Hello again, my lovelies! So, now that I've started Highschool, I will be updating on ****Saturday**** and not Friday. I'll be stuck with the football team untill 11 each Friday tending to their injuries and such (I'm a Student Athletic Trainer). So, I hope you all can bear with me and my failness on this.**

**I promise, Higschool will not stand in the way of the finishing this damn story.**

**Also! I would much appreciate anyone fluent in Italian/Spanish/German and so own that are feeling gracious enough to help me with some of the future dialouge. I would totaly give you shoutouts in the stories you helped with because I refuse to use Google translate for things like this... Please, PM me if you are willing to help a helpless girl.**

**Anywho.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lovino was never the same around his brother after that incident. He would grow quiet and draw his arms around himself, as if he was trying to hide. Roma noticed the strange behavior of his eldest grandson but dismissed it as a phase that was soon to pass.

Feliciano, however, seemed completely normal to their grandfather. His smiles were the same, his verbal tic still showed. All was normal, when Roma was around at least. When he left sight, Feliciano would smile less and become much more possessive over Lovino.

"Lovino," sang Feliciano as he poked his brother's cheek. Lovino grimaced and turned his face away. At this, a frown formed on Feliciano's lips.

"Are you angry with me?" Lovino wrinkled his nose and knitted his eyebrows together. He looked at his brother form the corner of his eyes.

"Yes. I am."

"But why?"

"You kissed me, _bidonista*, _and we are brothers;that is strange! Unnatural," hissed Lovino angrily, and Feliciano quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Hmm? Where did you learn that, Lovino?" The hazel eyed brother shrugged, pulling his arms around his body tighter.

"Grandpa Roma. He said it came from his home land." Feliciano nodded in understanding and sighed. His brother was angry with him, just because he was trying to protect him! He wanted to make sure Lovino never got hurt, was that so difficult to understand?

"I love you, brother, you know that, right," asked Feliciano in a whisper as he placed a warm hand on Lovino's arm. The elder brother flinched away at the contact but still spared his brother a cold glance. During that glance, he caught sight of his brother's gold shaded eyes.

Those eyes held a kind of love. Not a brother's love, no, but still an honest and true love. It sent a pain through Lovino's heart; Feliciano was still his brother and he loved his brother, but not the way his brother loved him, it seemed.

Lovino closed his eyes to fight back the sting of the tears that threatened to flow from them. He gripped the fabric just above his chest and whispered back to Feliciano,

"I love you too..."

**-It's Hard to be an Awesome Line Like Me-**

Time traveled by uneventfully for both Lovino and Antonio.

Antonio, true to his word, continued to visit Roma's shop. He would go to place a commission, check on the progress, make adjustments; any reason he could make to visit the shop personally. The tall brunet always hoped, prayed, as he walked down the unstable stone streets that the object of his desires would great him.

To the man's great disappointment, the boy never showed his delightful face. In his place would be his elder, Roma, or his smaller brother, Feliciano. He was pleasant with both of them but wanted desperately each visit to ask Roma about his eldest grandson but he held his tongue.

Young Lovino wished to see Antonio again as well, but the poor boy was never around when the taller male would show up. His brother would always ask of him a favor, one that would involve him leaving the shop or remaining up stairs.

It was almost as if Feliciano could smell the noble coming. Until, after the span of a year, Antonio failed to show.

**-I Am A Line of Doom-**

By the age of sixteen, Lovino had not seen head or hind of the noble and he was, for lack of a better word, pissed. He was soon to give up hope on his fairy tale dream, because, to him, that was all it would ever be; a dream.

But hope came to the teenage Lovino when, one sunny day at the market, he chose to listen to the herald for the latest news.

"In four weeks, a festival is to be held in the honor of Francis Bonnefoy, eldest son of the King and Queen of Alekzandra, the nobles Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who all fought alongside the Army of Alekzandra for victory against the rebelling villages to the north."

Lovino's whole body became alert at the noble's name. He was aware of the war but knew not that the older man was fighting in the bloody battle.

"A private celebration will be held in the home of Prince Bonnefoy for all noble men and women. Only with a personal invitation will one be allowed into the celebration."

At this, Lovino's pounding heart dropped, and he had to tightly grip the basket in his fist to keep it from suffering the same fate. He sighed in defeat and trudged his way back home, each step making his heart throb harder.

He pushed the heavy door to the shop open with a hung head that snapped up immediately at the sound of a familiar voice.

"-grandsons to be there," said Antonio to Roma as he leaned upon the counter. Lovino gasped at the sight of the man and the two men talking suddenly grew quiet. They looked towards the startled boy standing by the door; Roma smiling warmly and Antonio staring with wide eyes.

Lovino's heart stopped for a moment, then started beating again with ardor, pumping blood to his cheeks. He felt happiness bubbling up inside of him, making him want to cry with tears full of joy.

"Welcome back, Lovino," Roma said and said boy reluctantly removed his eyes from Antonio's surprise filled green ones.

"As you can see, Mr. Carriedo has returned!"

"Ah, yes. I am back," said Antonio as he straightened, eyes still focused on this older Lovino standing in front of him.

"I came here today to invite you and your brother to the nobles celebration honoring the victory. I would appreciate your attendance." Lovino looked back towards the taller brunet with his brows drawn together.

"Why invite us? We are not noble. We have nothing more than this shop to our names," he said as he waved his free hand. Roma tisked at his grandson's rude tone but Antonio smiled, reveling in the sound of the boy's voice, something he spent countless nights on the battle field dreaming of.

"My friends have all been longing to meet the ones who crafted all of my wonderful outfits. And I also wish to thank you both for all of the hard work you two have done for me," he spoke with a smile gracing this tired features.

Lovino gave a small, bashful smile, and Antonio felt his chest clench. This was the first smile he had ever truly seen on the boy's lips. Sure, he had dreamt of the hazel eyed boy smiling, among other things, many times, but never had he actually seen a smile morph that pout.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

_*Bidonista-_Swindler, Cheat (Please, correct me if I'm wrong)


	6. You're Invited!

**AN: Hy guys! I'm back, sore but not broken. Ok, bad news time. My school football team lost! T-T 14-35... **

**So sad. **

**Good news! Finally got the new chapter up! Also, I want to say thank you to ALL of my reveiwers. Seriously, I love all of you guys. **

**You might not think I do, but I do.**

** Everytime you review, I go all happy spaz-bird flapping and sqee-ing. Thanks to everyone whose stuck around the whole time and put up with my awful failness. So, I'ma do a real quick shout out to:**

**Orithyea- Thank you, ya know, for like, comenting on every chapter update. I always look forward to your reveiws because some of them of really helped me writing this.**

**Allers3- Thanks for all the positive-ness! And not suspecting my plot twists 3**

**Sixteen clumsy and shy-I'm glad you like my Feli! I love 'im.**

**Long Author's note is long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio, a blush tinting his cheeks a strawberry red, handed Lovino a thick envelope that was sealed with red wax bearing the Carriedo seal. The ivory colored paper was smooth between Lovino's fingers as he carefully flipped open the wax.

Inside of the envelope was a rectangular piece of parchment of a coffee shade. Black letters in an almost illegible print confirmed the meaning of the letter. This was a personal invitation, his personal invitation, to a party for the nobles. He was ecstatic but his face remained in a passive stare.

Antonio watched his expression closely, and, even though his lips were drawn tight and his brows relaxed, his eyes flashed with an excitement. This excitement made the noble excited as well. He would get to see the one thing haunting his every waking thought and drowsy dream dressed as well as he would be, celebrating _his_ success, _his _victory.

A sudden thumping was herd from above them, all present looking up towards it with confusion. Bounding down the stairs came a teen Feliciano, his dark shorts bouncing against his thighs loosely. He spied, with a surprised 'Ve', Antonio standing next to Roma.

Lovino was the only person to notice the dangerous flash in his brother's golden eyes.

The tall noble flashed Feliciano a happy grin and handed the boy his own sealed envelop. Lovino's brother tilted his head and furrowed his brows, silently asking what that was. Lovino was the one to answer him.

"It is an invitation. To the noble's celebration for the victory of the war." Lovino was careful of his words; he always was with his brother. Feliciano's face lit up with a smile.

"A personal invite? Why, thank you, Mr. Carriedo, sir!" Antonio waved his hand, as if to say it was no problem. Feliciano skipped over to the noble and gave him a warm hug around the man's middle.

Lovino crossed his arms around himself and leaned back against the counter in an unceremonious way. Roma clapped his hands together with a joyful smile. Then he walked around the counter and picked up his drawing sheets.

He was going to have to make the best for his grandsons, and soon.

**-To Line or Not to Line-**

After Antonio left, Roma got right down to business. He took measurements, and retook measurements, and retook measurements again. His pulled all different types of fabric out, placing the pieces against the boys' skin to see which complemented their complexions best.

It took him hours before he was satisfied with the fabric choices. When he finally was finished, he sent the boys off to cook a large dinner to celebrate. While they were off cooking, the elder man was busy sketching, the scratching of the rough wooden pencil the only sound in the shop.

It was hard to deny that he was proud and extremely excited.

Up stairs, Lovino was slicing the fresh loaf of bread while his brother boiled some water.

"Grandfather seems excited, no," asked Feliciano as he stood by the pot. Lovino hummed in agreement. Then he heard the soft sound of bear feet padding across the floor followed by arms wrapping around his torso.

"You will stay with me throughout the night, right," the younger brother whispered quietly against his brother's back. Lovino sighed but nodded while he subconsciously rubbed his sore forearm.

That soreness was a reminder that only Feliciano owned his heart, no one else. Feliciano noticed the rubbing but held his tongue. It saddened him to have to harm his brother, but lessons must be learned if he doesn't want to feel his heart break.

In the silence of their embrace, the sound of bubbling water rose. Feliciano released his brother and ran back to the pot to place in the grains. Lovino finished slicing the bread with a silent sigh through his nose.

Moments later, everything was prepared and set out. Lovino brought out their best set of dining wear and placed the food on the old table, now covered with a clean white cloth. His golden eyed brother skipped merrily down the stairs to fetch their elder.

They all sat down to a wonderful dinner and, while Feliciano and Roma spoke excitedly about the party and what was to be worn, all Lovino could do was think about the green eyed noble.

**-That is the Liney Question-**

"You have invited commoners? To the nobles' celebration? Are you mad?" Gilbert had been berating Antonio since he entered the palace. Francis, on the other hand, was pleased.

"Hush. Hush. I want to meet these boys. If you had not, Antonio, I would have invited them myself." Antonio smiled to his blond friend. Then, once Francis turned his head, the man with eighteen years to his life wiggled his tongue at the grumbling albino next to him with a look about his face that screamed 'Suck it, loser.'

Gilbert mumbled in response and crossed his arms across his chest with a huff. They continued to walk down the long corridor in silence until Francis reached the entrance to his bed chamber. He looked back to his companions with a sad smile.

"I regret to announce that, in preparation for this celebration, I have received a large amount of extra work. I will see you two tomorrow, yes?" Both men nodded and Gilbert patted his friend on his shoulder.

"Do not let that work get in the way of your life, Francy-pants. You still have that loud mouthed, green eyed boy to fool with, do you not," asked the white haired male. Francis rolled his blue hues towards the ceiling.

"I do not 'fool' with anyone, Gilbert," said Francis with a small flip of his hair, "Arthur may be a bit of a spitfire but he is still a 'Gentleman', as he likes to call himself." Antonio scoffed.

"That bushy eyebrowed bastard is nothing of the such," said the brunet with a sneer. Francis shook his head with a fond smile.

"Away with you two," a flick with both wrists in the opposite direction and a happy chuckle, " You two need proper attire for the celebration. Handle that and leave me be." Antonio nodded and smiled. Gilbert gave Francis's shoulder one last hard pat and started to walk back.

Francis turned to enter his room but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked, surprised, to see Antonio with a wary look upon his face.

"Francis. I can trust you, right?"

"Of course! With anything!" Antonio shifted his eyes around and leaned in close so he could speak softly. He took in a calming breath and closed his eyes. Once he reopened his emerald eyes, he whispered,

"I believe I may be in love," he leaned in even closer, "with my tailor."


	7. Let the Party Begin!

**AN: Back, my Lovelies! Good news! My babies won! With only one separated shoulder and bloody finger! My school's varsity team is almost Prussia awesome, almost. **

**So, I'm trying really hard to keep my schedual! It's tough but I'm doin' it! Because I love my readers! Every. Single. One of you. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio had fully expected Francis to be appalled by just the thought of loving someone of a lesser status but in fact, the opposite happened. Francis clapped his hands together and let out a small, almost feminine squeal.

He pulled Antonio into his bed chamber and shooed away all of the helpers. As he sat behind a large oak desk, he had Antonio sit as well.

"You are in love with your tailor? Oh! How splendid! I simply adore love stories." A twinkle lit the blue in Francis's eyes and his smile was excited.

A blush tinted Antonio's cheeks and he cast his eyes to the ground sheepishly. He explained everything to his close friend. Everything from the first bitter greeting to the small smile that stole his breath.

Francis's face took on a dreamy expression.

"Do you know if he returns your feelings," Francis green eyed man heaved a sad sigh and shook his head. Francis gave a sympathy filled smile. He then placed his palms against his desk with a serious look about his face.

"We must find out then."

"How," asked Antonio dumbly. A sly smile made its way onto the blond's countenance.

"Leave that to me, dear friend."

**-This. Is. LINEa!-**

"Hurry, boys, hurry," shouted Roma as the two boys scurried about the shop.

The shop was a mess. Fabrics hung from unexpected places, needles riddled the flooring, twine mysteriously wrapped itself around Roma's shop keeping books. But not a single person in the room cared right at the moment.

Feliciano was furiously trying to lace his shining shoes while Roma was franticly adjusted the ruffles in Lovino's sleeves. Once Lovino had his sleeves successfully puffed, he ran to his brother, tying the laces with ease.

"You two must leave soon, or else you will be late!" Roma shooed the boys out of the shop and watched happily as they climbed into the waiting carriage. Feliciano, before shutting the door, waved enthusiastically to his grandfather, who waved back excitedly.

Lovino sat on the cushioned seat with his feet propped up on Feliciano's knees. He placed his hands on his lap and smoothed the wrinkles on his pants. Feliciano poked at the soles of Lovino's boots and sighed.

"Will you dance with me tonight, brother? I would very much enjoy it," golden eyes locked onto hazel as Feliciano tilted his head. Lovino shrugged and let out a grunt. Satisfied, Feliciano shoved his brother's feet off of his lap and placed a kiss against his cheek. Lovino grunted again and turned his head away from his brother's lips.

A frown pulled at Feliciano's mouth and he kissed his brother's cheek again. Lovino grunted again and faced his brother, their noses rubbing against each other. A sudden bump in the road jarred the carriage and its riders. The bump caused Feliciano, who leaned precariously over his brother, to fall forward. Using this to his full advantage, he crashed his lips against Lovino's happily.

Lovino remained unresponsive to his brother, not wanting to indulge him. His golden eyed brother frowned again and nipped at Lovino's lip, causing the darker haired male to yelp. Before Feliciano could press any further, the carriage came to a stop and Lovino stood.

The door was opened and they stepped down onto the stone drive in front of the large stone building the King and his family called home. Both brothers gaped in awe at the extravagant structure as they walked to the entrance. They, one at a time, handed their ivory shaded envelopes to the man at the entry way.

He nodded to them and they were escorted to the largest ballroom in the castle-esque home. Inside, they were met by a throng of bodies covered in talcum powder and heavy laces dancing to the tune of a merry flute.

Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to the center of all the dancing people to dance. They spun and twirled with the music until they were both tired and parched. And even then, they still danced.

Lovino was enjoying himself and it surprised both him and his brother. They both found themselves lost in the notes, and steps, and laughter flowing in harmony around them. Feliciano loved the laughter in his brother's usually scared or angry hazel orbs.

"This is why I hold you so close," whispered Feliciano to himself as they switched positions. At the end of the song, the music died, and the booming voice of the King was heard from the balcony.

"Gentlemen and Gentlewomen. Welcome to my home," a rise of polite applause, "As you all may know, we are here this evening to celebrate the success of our war." More light applause followed. Then, three men stepped up beside the king.

Lovino recognized, with a small smile, Antonio dressed in an emerald green that complemented his eyes spectacularly. The shadow of a grimace was found on Feliciano's face as he noticed the look his brother's took.

"These three men fought gallantly in the battle and led our army straight into the embrace of victory, one of them, my own son. Let me introduce them to you." He placed a loving arm around his son's shoulder's.

"Francis Bonnefoy, my eldest son, and future king of Alekzandria." He then walked to the side of a silver haired man that Lovino could not place within his mind.

"Gilbert Beilshcmidit, eldest son of the Beilshcmidit family, our country's strongest and most cunning Masters of War." Gilbert smiled proudly and shook the king's hand firmly. The king then walked to Antonio, who stood at the end of the row.

"Antonio Carriedo, only son of the Carriedo family, and future Ambassador of Foreign Affaires." Antonio smiled happily and was embraced by the king fondly. The king then walked back to the edge of the balcony.

"Please, enjoy your selves tonight. This is a joyous occasion, be festive!" With that, he left the balcony to join in the celebration, closely followed by his son and guards. Gilbert trailed behind them and Antonio brought up the rear. Before he exited the balcony, though, he caught a glimpse of the wide hazel eyes he had been searching for. He flashed Lovino the happiest, most adoring smile he could muster, hoping the boy would see.

Lovino was shocked; was that smile meant for him? His eyes were locked onto the green ones that shined with palpable feelings of love. The blinding smile he received was strong enough for the boy to almost taste the adoration it portrayed. A hot blush coated his cheeks and he quickly looked towards his brother, who saw the whole exchange.

Feliciano smiled to his brother, not showing that he saw, and relief was visible in Lovino's eyes. When Lovino turned away to pull him by his hand to the food, he frowned for the umpteenth time that night.

Shielding his brother from that damn noble was going to be harder than he thought.


	8. Like a Slap Across the Face

**AN: Back, babies! Yet again, my school's football team kicked total ass! One boy dislocated his shoulder but he's ok! The ortho there popped it back in place. **

**I keep myself sad by writing sad things. Sad, sad things. Gosh... Drama is not my forte but it just loves me... *Sigh* Ooo! I dissected a pig's heart. Just wanted to let y'all know. 'Cause I, like, had way too much fun doing it. **

**Anywhoooo... Enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio slowly made his way through the crowd of people to the spot he last saw Lovino with his brother. When he didn't see them there, he used his height to search for any wayward curls. He spun on the tips of his booted toes and, with a happy 'Aha!', he spotted Lovino's bouncing curl above the crowd.

He rushed through the throng of people as quickly as he could without being rude and shoving people, which he was close to doing. He finally reached the brothers, leaving in his wake a few stomped toes and elbowed ribs, but he could care less.

"I am so glad you two could come," Antonio said as he held his arms wide. Lovino's eyes twinkled happily even though his lips held a fallacious frown. The boy holding his hand tightly within his own, Feliciano, held on his face a dopey grin.

"Thank you for inviting us," Feliciano chirped and Lovino grunted in agreement. Antonio held out his hand to Lovino, who stared at it dumbly with his brows pushed together. If the taller man had been paying attention to the younger brother, he would have noticed the unusual frown or tightening of his grip on Lovino's hand.

Lovino, finally understanding the gesture, began to reach his free hand to Antonio's when he felt Feliciano tug him forcefully away from the man. The older boy looked at his brother incredulously and Antonio watched with a confused frown.

"What is this? Feli? Feliciano!" Lovino shouted at the boy pulling his steadily through the crowd towards the entrance. Feliciano gave no reply other than a guttural growling and a sharp glare thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. Lovino shivered with fright.

Antonio followed after them once he noticed the glare Lovino received from his brother with a worried haste. He lost them soon after when they exited the room, so he trudged through the group unapologetically, trying desperately to catch up with them.

**-Ooo... This is Getting Liney-**

Feliciano had a vice like grip on Lovino's wrist as he pulled him out of the stone home and past the waiting carriages. They walked quickly down the hill towards the town just below. Lovino was scared and shaking, afraid of how his brother was to show his fury this time.

He was also angry. He was so absolutely furious that anger licked at the base of his throat and he dug his heels in the hard dirt below them. Feliciano jerked to a stop and spun quickly to face his elder brother. His lips were pressed together in a tight line and his dark eyebrows were lowered over glowering eyes.

He finally looked as dangerous as he truly was.

"Why do you do this? Do you not see my feelings in this?" Lovino was seething. Golden eyes hardened but not a word was spoken in response.

"You are killing me, Feliciano! Slow, agonizing. You are the poison pouring through my veins! Let me live my life. I do not need you! I will never ne-" A sharp cracking noise hung in the crisp night air. Lovino found himself staring with teary eyes to the right, his left cheek red and stinging.

Feliciano lowered his tingling hand, placing it against his side. He watched his brother straighten with burning eyes.

"You will always need me. I am all you will ever have," Feliciano spoke slowly, "Others will abuse your heart. Only_ I_ will love you; I will _only_ love you." Teary hazel eyes closed slowly and reopened again, fat tears freely cascading over Lovino's cheeks. Feliciano reached out an arm to his brother when a voice called to them.

With a frown, Feliciano recognized the fretting figure. Lovino, furiously wiping his eyes, recognized him as well. Antonio kicked up a dusty trail of dirt behind his as he ran. He was panting like a canine when he reached them.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's wrist once again and headed away from the noble but was stopped as Antonio grabbed Lovino's other arm. Feliciano growled angrily and turned sharply to the noble.

"What? Are you in need of something? Can you not see we are leaving," Feliciano hissed as he threw his arm into the air. Antonio looked at the irked boy with question. He had not expected this side from the timid boy, nor the anger and passion in his eyes.

"I was curious to why you two left so suddenly," said Antonio, his hand still lightly gripping Lovino's. Feliciano tightened his grasp which caused Lovino to grimace, an action Antonio did not fail to notice. He also noticed the splotchy red covering the boy's left cheek with concern.

"Lovino," he reached his free hand to Lovino's face, "What hap-"

"It is nothing! Nothing! Please, leave us be," Lovino said hurriedly, turning his face form Antonio's fingers. The green eyed Antonio pulled away his hand but did not give up.

"Have you been injured?"

"He is fine. Sir, with every once of respect I can muster at this moment, leave us be. Go back and enjoy your party," said Feliciano in the same slow, punctuating fashion he used on Lovino only moments ago. Antonio was stunned by how Feliciano, the boy he had encountered many times before with nothing but smiles and giggles, was acting so coldly.

His emerald eyes searched Lovino's golden-flaked green ones for any feasible answer to his question but he received only pain and a melancholy hollowness. The sight tore at his heart and he had to look away before a warm liquid sprung from his eyes.

Antonio hung his shoulders as he helplessly watched Feliciano drag the boy away again, Lovino's eyes never leaving Antonio's, even if the taller man could not do the same.

The stinging of hot tears rose behind Lovino's eyes and he let them fall uninhibited down his cheeks. He whispered quietly as he watched Antonio's figure shrink in the distance,

"You cannot save me..."

**-I Am A Sad Line-**

"Have you seen Antonio, Gilbert," asked a concerned Francis. Gilbert shook his head, his brows furrowed with worry. Gilbert sat his glass on the passing tray carried by a waiter. Francis tapped his foot and fretted with his hair.

Gilbert peered though the crowd of happy people and made a triumphant noise as he spotted his dear friend's mop of curls. Francis, too, spied Antonio, but also noted the distant look about his face. As the brunet passed by them, Francis stopped Gilbert from halting the man with a shake of his head.

"What is ailing him? Do you know," Gilbert inquired. Francis shook his head again, lying. He might not have known what exactly was the matter but he had an idea. And the dejected look arresting Antonio's features paired with the severe lack of his tailor-boy left a bad feeling in the pit of Francis's stomach.

This celebration was quickly turning sour.


	9. What Brothers Share

**AN: Hola. So, this one starts off with a OC of a friend of mine (you know who you are, bud), named Beka. Don't worry, I tried not to throw her directly in your face, reader. **

**But I love ma pals so, to keep her from killing Spain, I put her in here. **

**Also, my line break was stolen from another friend of mine (who said I could steal it so HA!)**

**And no, I'm not even going to talk about the game this time... **

**THEY LOST! *Cries* **

**Anywho... Enjoy. *sob sob sob***

* * *

Francis wondered about the room aimlessly, his mind working as hard as it could to think of what could have happened to his friend, when he spotted a familiar head of gold hair standing next to Gilbert's younger brother. She held in her hand a glass of white wine, barely even a sip missing from its contents.

"Beka, dear cousin! How are you," asked Francis with his arms spread wide. Beka returned the gesture and hugged Francis. She then waved a hand and flicked a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I have been well. It seems you have been good too." She smiled and cocked her head in the direction of Ludwig, Gilbert's brother. With her head leaned close to Francis's and a palm to shield her mouth, she whispered,

"He sure grew into a fine man," a soft giggle, "Is he promised to anyone?" Francis raised a blond eyebrow and shook his head, laughing.

"No, no. He is not. But you may want to snatch him up quickly. Many young ladies have fallen for him already." Beka nodded and, with a quick kiss to each of her cousin's cheeks, walked back to the tall man, resuming their conversation.

Francis left them then and decided to look for where Antonio had gone. Francis was deeply concerned for the man and wanted to try and comfort him. He was determined too; he searched for almost half an hour in the dancing hall for the green eyed man, but to no avail.

He left the room, asking servers if Antonio had passed them. The few who said yes informed him that they had seen Antonio heading upstairs. Fleeting worry fluttered through Francis's stomach and he raced up the stairs to where he was told Antonio was at.

The blond man knew that he was being irrational, thinking the man would cause harm to himself, but the panic floating through his mind mounted with each step. He began to walk faster, and faster, and even faster then, until he was almost sprinting through the halls of his home.

Francis was breathless as he reached the top of his home. He was relieved when he spotted his friends mop of brown curls, but the relief was only temporary. Antonio stood with his coat tails fluttering, precariously perched on the edge of the roof.

"Antonio! No, no! Do not do this!" Francis was bordering hysteric and he ran to Antonio, grabbing the man's shoulders. Antonio's body jumped in surprise and his eyes grew wide.

"It is ok if he does not return your feelings! The boy is cute but do not die for him!" Now Francis was yelling, shaking the green eyed man by his shoulders. Antonio, once over his initial shock, grasped Francis's forearms. He looked his friend in the eyes, and tried to calm him.

"Francis! I am not one to jump for a death. Calm yourself. I have conquered too much for this to be my end," said Antonio. He stepped from the small ledge and removed his hands.

"I needed a few moments to myself. I-I..." Antonio's words trailed off and Francis looked at the man with question.

"I cannot save the boy." it came out as a soft, pained whisper.

"He is held too st-strongly by another." Antonio began to choke on his words as he held back the sobs threatening to wrack his body. He covered his mouth with his palm to muffle his sob, and his body doubled over slightly.

Francis felt pain and sadness glide through him as well. His brother in blood was feeling pain far greater than he ever has, and Francis could sense it. He could imagine Gilbert feeling the same; they all three shared a bond that not even most siblings bore.

As a confermation of his thoughts, Gilbert poked his head out of the door to the roof, but said not a word as he walked to Antonio and Francis. The blond man and the silver haired man shared soundless words and both placed a hand on Antonio's shaking back.

Brothers share victory; brothers share pain.

Always.

**-I Kissed a Line and I Liked it- **

"We cannot go home, not yet."

"May we... Go to the town center then," asked Lovino quietly, tears dried from his eyes but the streaks still staining his cheeks. He tried as good as he could to be docile, thankful that his brother was not punishing him more than he had already.

Feliciano, now walking adjacent to Lovino, smiled a rare, true smile. He nodded and they walked to the center of the small town, dodging the shop their grandfather was probably pacing anxiously in.

Once they reached their desired destination, they saw the remains of the common folks' celebration. Many booths and even a decorated dancing area was still set, but was devoid of all life other than the two brothers.

Feliciano walked into the dancing area, the whole place dark except for the dancing beams of the plump moon. He looked back to his brother, his golden eyes melting like honey in the moon light.

Lovino gave a small, almost sad smile and joined his brother. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and splayed his fingers in the small of the boy's back. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

As he reopened his mouth, a solemn note floated through Feliciano's lips, followed by even more. They slowly began to dance and Lovino closed his eyes, wishing the hands rubbing his back were larger, more battle tested. He wished the voice singing to him was gruffer, with an almost unnoticeable lisp slurring together the 'S's.

He opened his eyes once again and sighed. Feliciano mistook the sigh as content and smiled to his brother. He removed one hand from Lovino's back and placed it open palmed against his face.

"You are beautiful in this light," Feliciano sung in a whisper, " I shall shower you with pearls and gems made from the tears of the Gods." He kissed his brother's cheek.

"I love you, Lovino." Lovino cast his eyes down, thinking,

'_Stop loving me. Stop loving me, please...' _

"I love you too, Feli." It was no stronger than the breeze whispering through his hair, but Feliciano still felt joy in the words. He threw his arms around a surprised Lovino's chest and buried his face in his neck.

Lovino did not return the hug, but Feliciano was used to the lack of returned affection. Then, through a connection both boys always felt, they looked into each other's eyes. Sweet honey and golden emeralds locked for a split moment; one conveying unhealthy love, the other, pain and bitter loyalty. They glanced into the sky together, watching as dying squicks of light melted into the milky stars.

Brothers share wishes; brothers share decaying dreams.

Forever.


	10. Decelerando

**AN:Guys. Guys. I know this update is way early, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I swear, I finished this whole chapter Sunday night when I should have been sleeping, but the inspiration! The ideas! **

**I would have lost them if I went to sleep.**

**Anywho! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Lovino blinked groggily and rolled over in his empty bed, fleeing from the prying fingers of sun. He pulled the covers over his bear arms while snuggling deeper into the piled fabrics. Around him, Feliciano fretted with finding the paining commissioned to him.

A loud crash made Lovino jump and he glared at his brother, the boy smiling apologetically and rubbing the back of his head. He kept the smile on his face, a good mood still lingering in him, as he picked up the contents of his fallen paint brush bucket.

Lovino was sitting upright by now, seeing it as a lost cause to try going back to sleep with all the noise his brother was making. The blanket pooled around his waist and tickled his naked stomach. He watched with a tired unamusement as Feliciano skittered about the room.

When Feliciano finally found his painting hiding behind the old, dusty picture of _The Mountains_, he made a boyishly gleeful sound. Lovino shivered when he spied the familiar rising peaks, an old memory that he would rather not remember bubbling up.

"Lovino. Lovino? Will you be fine running the shop alone? I will be gone most of the day and grandfather is in need of his rest today." Feliciano looked at his brother while he tucked the covered painting under his arm. Lovino rubbed his eyes and yawned while he nodded a 'yes'.

"You know the shop does not open for another hour," said Lovino, "You could have let me sleep for a small while longer, bastard." Feliciano smiled at his brother's feisty mouth and walked over to the bed, placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek. Lovino grumbled and shifted his hazel orbs away. He shifted them back again to watch Feliciano bound down the stairs and out of the shop.

**-I Used to Have a Lining Problem-**

Gilbert stooped lower and poked his head around the corner farther. Francis leaned on his shoulders, peering around the corner as well. He adjusted the dark mustache on his upper lip with a smile. Gilbert did the same.

No one would recognize them, they were sure of it. Francis, with his golden hair tied back like a young lady's, and Gilbert, wearing a cap borrowed from his brother, thought themselves to be completely unrecognizable. Really, they just looked completely foolish.

With hawk eyes, the surveyed the small shop owned by the Vargas family for any sign of movement or life. Gilbert was the first to see the smaller version of Antonio's fancied tailor walk out of the shop with a rectangular piece of fabric tucked under his arm.

"That must be the boy's...," Gilbert tried to think of who he could be while gesturing his hand in the air, and Francis helped to supply an answer.

"His brother, I believe." Gilbert nodded and pushed the piece of hair against his upper lip again. They watched for many more moments, and, finally, the boy they were waiting for propped open the door and began to sweep dirt into the road.

"Let us go now, Francis!"

"Hush, boy! Wait for when he reenters the shop. Then we shall go." Gilbert grunted. He turned his attention back to the boy sweeping to find that the door was still open but the boy was no longer there. The red eyed man looked to his companion, received a nod, and they both strode purposefully around the corner and into the shop.

**-But Now I Love the Lines-**

Lovino stared with a confused grimace at the two strange looking males standing before him. They both bore matching facial hair that was clearly fake and uppity airs about them that screamed noble birth. He could tell from the first moment they set foot into the shop that the blond man was Prince Francis Bonnefoy of the Kingdom of Alekzandria, though he was not quite sure who the other man was.

"Please. Take the dead rodents off of your faces and leave them outside. I do not need more of a mess to clean," Lovino said with a stoic expression. Both men looked at each other in shock and then each flushed a light pink with embarrassment. The blond, Francis, slowly pulled the hair off while the one with the odd white hair ripped his off in one swift stroke.

"You, boy," said the red eyed man, whom he now assumed was Gilbert Beilschmidit, "You are Lovino Vargas, yes?" Lovino nodded slowly, eyes narrowing into a glare. The two men exchanged looks.

"I, well we, must ask of you one question," spoke Francis calmly as he gestured between him and Gilbert. Lovino nodded again, crossing his arms around his chest and leaning back onto one foot.

"Does your heart hold any affection for Antonio Carriedo?" Every muscle in Lovino's body grew rigid. The boy's fists tightly grasped his shirt sleeves and looked down, hating them silently for confronting him.

"I need you two to leave, now," said Lovino in a fierce whisper, "Leave before he comes back." Francis tilts his head in question.

"'He'? Your brother?" Lovino nodded 'yes', his head still lowered. Francis thought about this hard. He remembered seeing both boys from the balcony holding hands and dancing happily. Then he recalled what was told to him by Antonio the night before.

"He is held too st-strongly by another."

_'Surely his brother was not the one holding him,'_ thought Francis to himself.

"Lovino. Who is it that you are promised to?"

"I am promised to no one," whispered Lovino through his clenched teeth. This confused Francis a great deal.

"Who is it that holds you?" The boy's shoulders began to shake but his eyes were tearless.

"I am held by," Lovino paused, contemplating an answer, "I am held by no one." He lifted his head for a moment to look at the two men and in that moment Francis could see the light purple swelling in his cheek.

"Do not lie," said Francis. At this, Lovino's shoulders dropped, a motion that showed defeat. He pulled his arms around himself tighter and mumbled.

"My brother." Gilbert raised a questioning brow and so did Francis but they stayed silent, hoping to get an explanation.

"He has owned me for many years." Francis and Gilbert both continued the silence and in the silence,the sound of Francis's shattering heart was almost audible and he put two and two together. He stared sadly at the boy's lowered head and almost did not catch the whisper escaping his lips.

"-tion for me?"

"Pardon?" Lovino lifted his head, eyes, only moments ago full of fire and aggravation, now deep-set and melancholy. His sad eyes bore painfully deep into Francis's mind.

"Does Antonio's heart... Hold an affection... For me?" The longing, the raw desperation in the hazel eyed boy's words wounded Francis worse than the spear that left a scar in his left flank. He could not even form the true words that he knew the boy needed to hear. Gilbert, aware of the dilemma, gave the boy his answer.

"The man cries for you." Gilbert's red eyes conveyed the truth that his words mimed. At this, Lovino could have sworn his heart burst, overflowing with emotions he was unaware his bitter body could contain.

Tears, fresh and hot, pricked at the corners of his eyes and he scrunched his face to keep them from falling, sniffling as well. They began to gather and soon they gained tremendous weight and fell from the boy's eyes.

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other, unsure how to react this time. Just as they were reaching to pat Lovino's back, a cheery voice sung out the boy's name. Into the shop walked Feliciano, saying something about a forgotten coin purse.

Lovino and the other two men looked towards the door, eyes wide, meeting with the widened eyes of Feliciano.

"Your highness, ve... How nice to see you," said Feliciano, unsure of himself. He walked slowly up to them and smiled warily. Lovino looked to his brother and saw the confusion in his eyes. He knew what that confusion could easily turn into, and he shuddered at the thought.

Lovino thought rapidly for a moment between two present choices. It did not take him long to chose the option that was bound to change his life. With strength in the presence of the two men standing by him and the knowledge that the handsome noble did in fact hold feelings for him, he gathered his straining voice and spoke.

"Feliciano."

"Vee?"

"You have destroyed me for long enough." Every eye in the room was on him, and one pair was burning with panicking anger.

"You say you will only love me, but you have loved me wrong. I love you. But this love is platonic." Feliciano was frowning now and his painting was lowered to the floor.

"I am gone now, brother. Your hold on my is weak, if not gone." Lovino stood tall and walked past his brother to the door, brushing his shoulder as he passed. Following behind him was Francis and Gilbert, both exchanging wary glances between Lovino and Feliciano. Feliciano stood in shock for a moment, gold eyes spread wide like saucers and body locked into one position.

Then his body burst from it's once immobile spot and through the door. He yelled after the retreating back of his brother but knew that nothing could be done. He had lost his brother. His family was gone. His love was gone. His life had walked away and will never look back.

Lovino listened with silent tears to the anguishing wails of Feliciano fading behind him. These final tears were the peak of the song in his eyes and their cascading over his cheeks was the _decelerando_ to it's finish. He swallowed hard and, with shaking legs, he faced what could be awaiting love, or what could be a cruel dream.

'_If it be just a dream, may I never again be awakened._'


	11. Welcome Home?

**AN:Two updates in one week? What am I, super woman? Yes. Guys, please don't be mad at me. **

**I keep doing sad things. Somebody stop me. **

**Please?**

**Oh well... Enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio paced around his chamber, stocking clad feet padding silently against the carpeted floor. He would stop every few moments and rub his face hard with both of his hands, then resume his pacing with new vigor.

"I should not have let them go," Antonio murmured to the walls. His pacing slowed and he sat on the edge of his silk coved bed. A knock resounded through his bed chamber and he looked towards the door, quickly running to it and whipping it open.

He was met by the startled face of Francis's cousin, fist poised in the air to knock again. Her eyes were wide and, in the likeness of her favorite cousin, she flicked a strand of golden strawberry hair from the wide orbs.

"Antonio! You seem jumpy," Beka teased "You look tired, and worried? Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to fetch the apothecary? I know of a perfect tincture that is a grand panacea for every ailment!" She excitedly smoothed the ruffles in her bodice and Antonio cleared his throat.

"Beka, dear, if I may be frank, why are you here?" Beka gasped and nodded her head.

"Oh! Bless me, I lost track of my mind. Yes, uhm, oh, why did I come... ," Antonio sighed, the girls rambling both amusing and frustrating.

"Oh. Oh! Yes! I remember! My dear cousin and Gilbert have brought someone whom you may wish to see!" Antonio quirked an eyebrow at the girls excitement. She grabbed his hand and dragged him from his room, ignoring his cries for his shoes.

He fell in place behind her and listened to her excited ramblings as they walked through the hall.

"The boy is so cute! Too bad he is grumpy," she said, waving her free hand. Creases found themselves situated above Antonio's brow and opened his mouth to ask who this boy was but closed it again as they rounded a corner.

Antonio stood, stunned motionless, and his throat could not seem to find his voice. All he could do was stare at the boy standing in the center of the room with shy anger, his arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

When his hand was finally released, Antonio slowly walked to the boy. His steps were hesitant, and watched carefully by Lovino's hazel eyes. The tall brunet reached out a hand to the smaller boy, who unwrapped his arms but faltered in his movements, tightening his arms again.

"Hello, Antonio," said Lovino quietly, fearing his voice would betray him if he forced it any louder. Antonio smiled, hoping the expression would be calming to the boy. With the hand still floating in the air, he lightly brushed the faintly reddened cheek presented to him, causing more red to blossom there.

"Hello, Lovino."

**-What's A Line to Do?-**

Feliciano staggered back into the shop, all the energy in his body quickly draining with each pained tear dancing over his cheeks. He dragged the door closed behind him and dithered up the old stairs. He passed by his and Lovino's shared room to their grandfather's room.

He pushed open the door with limp arms and crawled into the bed next to the sleeping man. He snuggled closer to the body next to him but could find no warmth. With blurry eyes, Feliciano looked at the man's face, and pulled in a shuddering breath.

Placing his hand under Roma's nose, he felt no warm breath. Panic bubbled in the base of the boy's throat and he placed a shaking hand against his grandfather's neck. His groping fingers were met with no throbbing pulse.

"Grandpa Roma? Oh, please wake up... Grandpa?" Feliciano sniffled and his bottom lip trembled, wrapping his arms around the still chest of the old man.

Feliciano sat there, sobbing over the dead body of his grandfather until the last of his energy was expunged and he drifted into an arduous sleep. Around him, the dust drifting though the air was caught in the light of the midday sun, making the room feel suffocating and humid. In the conditions of the room, Roma's body soured, limbs bloating with the wastes of death.

Even though the man under him reached a fetid state of decomposition, Feliciano still slept. His limbs twitched and his throat let a pained moan escape the torment of his mind, but he could not be awakened. Even through the flies that flew about Roma's body and played across his flank, the boy remained in the caustic grip of sleep.

As the sun brushed against the horizon and the shadows of the dying dust lengthened, Feliciano woke. Groggily, he walked to his and his brother's room, lying on the bed that once held the one person in his life who would ever be able to touch his heart.

"Oh, Lovino," Feliciano whispered, "Please come back to me..."

**-Much A-Line About Nothing-**

"I am glad you are here, Lovino. Will you let me learn more about you," asked Antonio as he led the boy throughout the halls of his home. Lovino still held an arm around himself but let Antonio gently hold the fingers of his other hand in his grasp. Lovino nodded.

"You may, one day. Tell me, you noble bastard, why have you taken a fancy to me?" Antonio smiled at the boy's fiery language and shrugged.

"You are different," he began, "You do not fear me, you do not show respect for my wealth, you do not even grace me with proper greetings." Antonio chuckled to himself. He then looked back to the boy he was carefully pulling behind him, flashing the pouting lips a grin.

"I pray that will never change." Lovino cast his eyes to the shoeless feet of the Spanish noble padding in front of him. He was startled when the feet stopped moving, spinning on cotton heels to face the shorter boy.

"Lovino," Antonio delicately lifted Lovino's chin, latching his shining green orbs onto Lovino's specked hazel ones, searching for something and flickering with the same unknown emotion that Lovino once saw in them many years ago.

It was that same desperate emotion that screamed something that could just barely reach Lovino's ears but his mind could not decipher the words.

"Lovino," Antonio repeated, "Will you one day give me your heart?" Need was lacing his words, but Antonio could not help it. He wished with all of his might that Lovino would be his.

Lovino looked at him, countenance blank for a moment. Then, it morphed to a small smile, one that snatched the breath from Antonio's lungs. He placed a few warm fingers from each hand against the older man's cheeks and pressed a kiss against the bridge of his nose. As he pulled away, he whispered,

"One day."


	12. Sobbing Street

**AN: Yep. My football team won. Redemtion! Author is pleased.**

**Oh, and the feels. The feels for this damn story. The FEELS! **

**They pain me, yet make me so happy. **

**I love you guys... I do! I really do! All your reveiws make this Author cry. A happy, sobby, snot everywhere, kind of cry. Keep it up!**

**And, Enjoy~**

* * *

Feliciano walked with a listless pace up the long, tree lined carriage way. His buckled feet plodded against the ground heavily and he hummed a melancholy sound to himself. A strange, hollow smile contorted his mouth, his eyes were sunken but wide with a lack of calm sleep, and his fingers carded through his stringy hair.

The people passing him by on the carriage way cast him concerned, sympathetic looks but did nothing to help. None came up to him to ask what ailed him, none even offered him a smile to lift his spirits. His crazed, lethargic expression still did not leave his face, even as he came upon the looming home he was searching for.

Standing on a balcony hanging high above the stone street was the boy Feliciano had ventured for.

"Lovino," called Feliciano, his voice holding a false song. The boy on the balcony gripped the metal railings tighter and looked down haughtily. A taller man walked out onto the balcony, alerted by the calling of his love's name. He looked down at the boy warily.

"Lovino," Feliciano repeated, softer this time but the chocked noise could still reach Lovino's ears.

"Lovino." Tears ran freely down Feliciano's face while his wide smile quivered in the late morning light. Lovino's heart swelled to bursting as he watched pure agony dance behind his brother's eyes. The younger brother wiped his eyes with a balled up fist and sniffled for a moment before looking up at his hazel eyed brother again.

"Grandfather... Grandpa Roma, Lovino," Feliciano said, and Lovino tilted his head, not understanding the meaning of his words. Feliciano shook his head, all semblance of a smile erased from his face, replaced with something Lovino never wished to see morphing his brother's face.

"He is dead, brother."

**-I've Got a Line in My Eye-**

_'He is dead, brother.'_

The words rung through Lovino's mind like the ebbing toll of the iron church bells that rang every Sunday. They were heavy against his ears and even heavier as they welled in his eyes. Lovino frowned, scowling down at the ground just behind Feliciano, willing away the tears threatening to breach his sparkling green-brown orbs.

Antonio's eyes grew wide and he looked with an open mouth towards the boy shivering next to him. Then, without warning, the boy darted into the building. Antonio called after him, but not before informing Feliciano not to leave yet.

With his long legs and swift body, Lovino made it to the main door to the large house, swinging it open and flailing through it. Behind him with a more stable stride was Antonio, only a few steps lacking in speed.

Lovino threw his arms open and slung them around his brother's sobbing form. The momentum he had knocked them both down but neither bothered to rise. They both sat, sobbing, snot running from their noses and tears staining each other's shirts. Antonio held a few paces back, unsure how to react to the shared pain.

It was true, Antonio knew and, over the years, came to care for the older man, but he never had a deep connection to him like his grandsons. He was aware that Roma was the only family left to the two boys, and expected his death to be soon. That man was close to being the oldest residence in the entire commonwealth.

Antonio felt a confliction in his heart, and it was slowing making his brain hurt. The last time he saw Feliciano, the boy was spiteful and had possibly lain a harmful hand on Lovino, which made and unfamiliar, anger-filled heat rise at the base of Antonio's throat, but Lovino seemed so ready to forgive him.

"What is this," Antonio asked himself quietly as he watched to two boys calm their hysterics down to sniveling and chocked sobs. He walked to the crumpled forms of the boys and place what he hoped was a calming hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"We should bring this inside." Lovino nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and staining the velvet with his snot. Antonio grimaced but said nothing. He assisted Lovino in helping Feliciano stand and they all hobbled into the home.

A small, blond maid ran up to them, glasses of cool water in hand. She handed one to Lovino, who held it in a shaky hand, and the other to Feliciano, who nursed it slowly. She turned to Antonio to ask if he was in need of anything but he shook his head and shooed her away before she had to chance to open her mouth.

"Antonio," whispered Lovino so quietly, Antonio was not sure he heard it. He looked to the boy, grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb over Lovino's quivering knuckles gently. He placed his other hand against the boy's cheek.

"He is gone, Antonio," Lovino paused, leaning closer to Antonio to whisper lowly, "Feliciano. He is my only family left..." Lovino closed his pained hazel eyes then reopened them slowly. He sent a glance from the corner of his eye to the boy sitting with his head down.

"I forgive him. I do. I cannot hate him. I have never hated him." Antonio remained in a shocked silence as Lovino drew in a shuddering breath.

"He is my brother. He has always been the one to love, and cherish, and support me. It may not have been healthy but each other, is all we ever truly had." Antonio felt a twang in his heart at the solemn sincerity in Lovino's words.

"I cannot remove my heart from his." Lovino sat down his glass of water and placed the cold hand against Antonio's chest. He could feel the pain in each quick throb of the man's heart. Antonio placed his larger, warmer hand over top of Lovino's.

"Will you bless me with your heart," asked Antonio. Lovino sighed.

"I am not savvy with the expression of my emotions, you needy bastard, but I have told you this before. One day. Patience is all I ask of you." Antonio nodded in understanding and placed a kiss against the flushed boy's forehead. Lovino shook his head and turned away, placing his hand against his brother's back.

"Lovino," said Feliciano while rubbing the tear stains from his cheeks, "I am sorry." Lovino leaned his head and sighed again. He patted his brother's back and sat down on the cushioned seat next to him.

"I know."


	13. Let Us Kiss

**AN: Back, and ready for action! **

**Guys, I'm doing a Halloween fic. Guys. Guys. The excitement I feel is thick in the air! Ahh! **

**Ok. Sorry about that.**

**This Author's Note sucks. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As the young Feliciano laid napping on a bed more comfortable than he ever experienced in his life, Antonio and Lovino walked about the home together. Antonio had a light grip on Lovino's hand even if Lovino did huff and turn away from the smiling man. Lovino timidly twirled a strand of dark hair around his finger while Antonio prattled on about what they could do together.

"We could even travel," said Antonio enthusiastically, to which Lovino's interest was piqued. He turned his head and gave an incredulous look the the green eyed man.

"Travel? To where, the apothecary's to get a cure for this denseness of your mind?" Lovino smirked at the pout that seemed so out of place on Antonio's mature face. Antonio shook his head and stopped his walking to face Lovino completely. He reached out his arms and waved his hands happily.

"No, Lovino! Out of the Kingdom! I am the Ambassador of Foreign Affairs! When I travel, I can take you with me. We could see wondrous sights together," Antonio said as his hands resting on Lovino's shoulders.

On the outside, Lovino kept his doubting look. His brows were drawn together and his lips were pouting. On the inside, though, his excitement was bubbling. He wished to travel, to leave the suffocating walls of imposing earth that surrounded his whole life. He had wished to leave ever since the seeds of his homeland had been planted in his mind by Roma.

Antonio, though denser than the stone walls of his home, was aware of the twinkling excitement swimming in Lovino's eyes. He leaned in closer to the boy, touching foreheads and tilting his face so their noses brushed together.

"Where would you like to go, Lovino," asked Antonio quietly. Lovino's face grew in temperature but he did not avert his eyes from the warm green ones searching his own. His lips trembled, the pout left his face and was replaced with an open mouth.

"Italy."

**-E Tu, Line?-**

"Feli, Feliciano," whispered Lovino, shaking his brother's shoulders gently, "Wake up, you bastard child." Feliciano opened his eyes slowly and blinked twice to clear his vision. His tired eyes were met with his brother's excited face.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Lovino kneeled next to him on the bed. He pushed hair from Feliciano's forehead and let it rest behind the boy's ear.

"Feliciano," began Lovino, "Antonio and I will be leaving soon." Panic showed in Feliciano's quickly widened eyes and his hear began to pound.

"No!" Lovino pressed his hands against the boy's face to sooth him.

"Calm yourself, brother. It will not be forever. Only a few months. Please, bear with it." Even as Feliciano's heart slowed, his eyes still held worry. He grabbed Lovino's wrists.

"Promise me it will not be forever," he asked quietly. His brother looked at him with soothing eyes and he patted his brother's cheek.

"It will not be forever. We are venturing to Italy, where Roma was birthed. I will bring home presents for you and prayers for the soul of our beloved grandfather." Feliciano, fully calmed, smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's form. Lovino made a choked sound that held the semblance of a dying feline and tried to push his brother away.

A knock resounded through the room followed by the loud voice of Antonio's German friend.

"Lovino! Has your brother been awakened?" He then swung the door open, not enough patience in his form to wait for a reply.

"You shrew," yelled Lovino, finally free from his brother's grasp, "Have you not the manners to wait for my answer?" Gilbert let forth a hissing laugh and stepped into the room, followed by a tall man whom Lovino could not recall.

His hair was of a golden blond color like Francis's but lacked the length or curls of it. It was smoothed back and the ends tickled the base of his neck. The blue in his eyes was deep and bright and held a dignified strength.

Feliciano found that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not remove his eyes from the man's handsome face. Lovino noticed this and felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but he pushed it off. Shuffling his way off the fluffed bed, he managed to fall over on his face only once.

His frustrations grew and he stormed out of the room in search of Antonio. He could hear his brother's strange verbal tic followed by a series a happy giggles. A small, happy smile rose on Lovino's face, even though the taller man who was most likely the cause of the giggles left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lovino walked through the winding halls of Antonio's grand home, growing even more lost than he already was with each step. He was frustrated and he decided to give up. He sat his rear end down on the plush carpet of the hall and waited for someone to pass by. A sigh passed through Lovino's lips and he leaned against the wall.

Hopefully, he would not have to wait for long

**-And Brutus is an Honorable Line-**

Antonio smiled as he walked through the halls to find Lovino. Everything was packed and all of the arrangements had been made. Antonio had to have a long conversation with his father about leaving so suddenly but, as his father was as much of a Romantic as Antonio was, he relented.

When he turned a sharp corner, he stopped. Dozing against the wall was Lovino. His knees were loosely pressed against his chest and he head was leaning to the side. Drool dribbled from the corner of his parted lips and it dripped on the collar of his white cotton shirt.

Antonio tried but failed to contain his high pitched squeak as he ran on his tip toes to the sleeping boy. The squeak woke Lovino and he jumped. He was surprised to see Antonio hovering over him on his knees and smiling so wide he was afraid the man's face would snap in half.

"You are divinely adorable, my Lovino!" Antonio placed kisses against every inch of the boys face. His lips, by accident, brushed against Lovino's complaining lips and the boy was silenced.

The shock that arced between their lips made both of them stop, left to stare silently into each other's eyes.

Lovino, feeling the tense romance in the air, tried to boldly use one of the few Italian words he was taught.

"Baciami," he whispered shakily. He, with hesitant hands, looped his arms around Antonio's neck. While he was unsure, Lovino still leaned even closer to the older man, hoping his slow mind would understand.

Antonio's eyes lit with understanding and excitement. He smiled and closed the gap between their lips with his own.

The kiss began with just a light touching of their lips but soon grew into something more heated. Passion and love kept their lips together, and it brought Lovino to the edge of tears.

The only kisses he had ever shared were the controlling and dominate nips of his brother's teeth. There never seemed to be any love in their shared intimacy. But here, with Antonio massaging his tongue so gently with his own pink muscle, the compassion, love, and appreciation was palpable to Lovino.

A sole tear ran from Lovino's eyes and cascaded down his face in a happy dance. It sealed their kiss with its desperate emotion and displayed the silent thought shared by both men.

_'I love you.'_


	14. We're Here!

**AN: My football team won! Yay! **

**We had Spirit Week and it was crazy. I won best dressed out of my class on Wednesday. We were 'Winter Wonderland' dressed, and I lit up. Boo-Yah.**

**All of the Italian translations came from the lovely Melzuina. Many thanks to you, Dearie!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Twelve long, boring days were spent in a carriage to reach the Po River, and crossing it to reach Piacenza left Lovino feeling sick. The ride was bumpy and caused Lovino's aft end to loose feeling. Antonio tried to console the boy's antsy behavior with stories and idle banter. He even tried to make a fool of himself to please the pouting boy, but the actions only brought an extra puff of unamused air to flow through Lovino's nose.

Finally, the mind numbing, mentally draining trip ended as the carriage pulled up at the entrance of the city's largest inn. Many happily smiling faces met them as they entered the large building and warm chatter danced around their ears. Lovino strained his ears to understand what was being conversed about around him, but only a few words could be deciphered by his understanding.

A tall, plump, olive skinned woman with hair the color of burnt wood began to walk them to the empty counter.

"Benvenuti stranieri! Noi non abbiamo clienti così eleganti come voi," said the lady as she gestured around herself. She stepped behind the counter and asked with a sweet smile,

"Ditemi, avete bisogno di una camera per riposare?" Antonio, having learnt the language as a small child, prepared an answer but was beat to it by Lovino.

"Sì. Avete una camera... dove possiamo abitare insieme?" Antonio, stunned by what Lovino asked, stared at him with his brows drawn together and a wide smile.

"You wish to share a room with me, my Lovino?" Lovino turned away, blush slowly rising in his cheeks.

"It is cheaper that way, fool," he hissed, "Why else would I want to share sleeping space with your thick mind?" Antonio smiled at his love's cheeky words and wrapped an affectionate arm around his waist.

Throughout this exchange, the tall woman watched with a charmed smile that made lines appear at the edges of her eyes. She walked around the counter once again and placed a hand against Antonio's shoulder.

"Follow me to your room," she said with her heavily accented voice. Antonio nodded and helped guide Lovino with him. As Antonio ogled every picture and decoration in the hall, Lovino made faces at the older man.

They were stopped by the woman in front of a dark brown door with a large, ornate 'X'. Antonio smiled and nodded to this woman and she smiled back, walking away in a flourish of bright orange and ivory.

Antonio pushed the door open and ushered Lovino inside with a gesture of his hands. Their bags were brought into their room by a small man with a large mustache that hid his pleasant smile. He departed with a nod of his head and left the tired couple alone. Both men were exhaused and decided to waste the rest of their day napping in the warmth of the setting Italian sun.

**-It's a Pirate's Line for Me-**

Feliciano ran frantically around his shop. Fabrics were strewn about and ribbons knotted themselves in the boy's hair. Ludwig stood behind the changing curtain with an amused smile as he watched Feliciano search through the shop.

"Oh, vee... I know it is here somewhere," said Feliciano to himself as he threw his hands up in exasperation. The taller man walked over to the dejected looking boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is fine that you can not find the coat, Feliciano," Ludwig spoke as he undid the knotted silk in his light brown locks, "Calm yourself." Feliciano looked up at the impossibly tall man with wide, watery eyes.

"Is that true?" Ludwig nodded and patted the boy's head. Feliciano smiled wide and pushed his body upwards on his toes, straining to reach Ludwig's face. Ludwig, at fist confused by the action, drew his blond eyebrows together and frowned. His confusion was lifted when he noticed Feliciano's pursed lips and closed eyes.

With a burning blush, Ludwig leaned down the rest of the way to meet Feliciano's lips in a small kiss. When he pulled away, he was met with a wide, dopey smile and a peck on his red cheek. Feliciano skipped away gaily, humming a happy tune and sorting out his mess.

_'What a strange boy,'_ thought Ludwig as he shook his head and began picking up rouge fabrics from the high shelves.

**-Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Line-**

The warm, dying beams of sun began to fade from the sky, being encroached upon by the dry chill of night. Antonio was the first to awaken from their late evening nap, and he chose to let Lovino sleep for a short while longer.

If asked, he would plead that this was because his dear Lovino looked in need of the extra sleep, but it was too obvious that he ogled the boy's cute sleeping features the whole time. He only ever looked away when the boy began showing the signs of consciousness to make it seem like he wasn't staring.

"Mmm... What is it that you are looking at, you noble bastard," groaned Lovino as he rolled over in their shared bed, which he was unaware that he was sharing. His tired face held a confused frown as he noticed the man in his bed and pushed his face away with his hand.

Antonio fell off of the bed with a surprised yelp and landed hard on the floor. Lovino rolled over and peered his head over the side of the bed to scowl at the sore man below.

"You are supposed to court me first. Then you may share a bed with me, fool." Antonio pouted but nodded. He stood from the floor, his rump still throbbing.

"You are right, Lovino. I have lost my manners," he said and he laced his fingers through the boy's hair. Antonio leaned over and gave Lovino a soft kiss against his forehead and went to pull clothing from their traveling cases.

"Would you like to experience this town during the dark hours, Lovino?" A smirk was present on Antonio's lips and a mischievous tone laced his voice. Lovino raised a questioning brow but shrugged his shoulders.

"Come then," Antonio motioned to himself, "You must get dressed."

"No, I would rather prance around naked through this lovely place. The night air would do my skin good," said Lovino, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. Antonio had both of his eyebrows raised and a look about his face that agreed with the idea. The expression earned him a harsh slap to the arm.

"You are a strange man, Antonio."

* * *

**"Benvenuti...come voi"-** _Welcome, strangers! We do not get very well dressed men like you._

**"Ditemi, avete...riposare?"- **_"Say, would you been in need of a room to rest in?"_

**"S****ì****. Avete una camera... dove possiamo abitare insieme?"-** _"Yes. Is there a room that can be shared?"_


	15. Hold Us Together

**AN: This, my dear fans, is the last chapter. I am so proud of myself that I actualy finished this. And I'm so happy people stuck with me all of the way through.**

**I love you guys. So, so much. **

**So, this isn't the end of my career on , not even close. I may even make a new story too!**

**Anywho, the ending is so rushed and cheesy and I hate it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A day less than a week in Piacenza passed by Lovino in a blur, and before he knew it, Lovino and Antonio packed their belongings, bid the lady at the counter, whose name was never disclosed to them, a happy fare-thee-well, and the duo set out for Venice.

During the trip, Lovino requested that the curtains covering the windows stayed open at all times and Antonio agreed. They both sat together and they watched, in silence, the scenery roll by them. The smaller boy was mesmerized by the dirt roads and stone streets. He would press his face closer to the glass every time they passed a large building, Lovino committing the designs to memory for future references.

Antonio stared at the passing view as well, but he also found his eyes shifting in the direction of his young love's awe-struck face. The boy's cheeks were lightly tinted with happiness, his eyes sparkled with a childlike wonder and fascination. Antonio felt his lips stretching wide with a smile.

A large, calloused hand reached out and wrapped around a slender waist covered in a loose, draping cotton. The action was met with resistance no greater than a grumble. In fact, Lovino enjoyed the heat of Antonio's warm hand, and leaned into the older man, much to Antonio's delight.

They stayed like that, Lovino leaning against Antonio, stealing his warmth and soft sighs of contentment leaving his lips occasionally, until both men were lulled to sleep by the soothing click of the horse's hooves against the stone road.

**-Don't Stop Be-Lining!-**

The trip lasted a few days shy of a week, and, as the pair reached their inn during the witching hours, they were met by a letter and a man whose eyes were tired but whose voice was pleasant.

Both Lovino and Antonio were exhausted so Lovino took the letter but did not risk his blurry, sleep lusting eyes on the scrawled writing. They were led to their room and collapsed on the bed, welcoming the creeping fingers of sleep.

The men slept heavily in the dark red sheets, Antonio's body being the only one to move. He shifted close to Lovino during a period of suspended consciousness that lasted mere seconds but made him crave the boy's supple form against his own.

As the sun broke over the horizon and glistened on the water outside of their window, Lovino had awakened, shook his shoulders to wake the man pressing against his back and rolled over in the bed.

"Again, you have stolen away into my bed, Antonio," he said with mirth, his usual morning grumpiness replaced with a calmness that floated in from the open, yawning window. Antonio sat up on his cloth covered elbows and looked over to the boy lying prone next to him, his hazel eyes half lidded and watching his every move.

"I am sorry, Lovino," Antonio started with a smile, "But, alas, I lie. I am not sorry. Sharing a bed with you has been a dream of mine for many a year." Lovino looked at the man with a cocked eyebrow but dismissed the strange statement with a shake of his head. He sat up fully as Antonio dropped his upper body back against the fluffed bed.

Lovino turned his body parallel with Antonio's and crossed his legs, his knees lightly pressing against the mocha skin peaking from under the linen shirt that rolled up to the man's chest as he slept.

The gray light of the morning became encroached upon by golden light the shinnied in the most pleasing of ways off of his older love's skin. Lovino reached with a closely watched hand to pick at the hem, that now rested near the middle of Antonio's chest, of the darker man's shirt. He placed his chin against his other palm and sighed.

"I would like to be tangled in these sheets with you," mumbled Lovino.

"E-excuse me," asked Antonio, a squick of shock lacing his tone and catching against his tongue. Lovino locked his eyes with the man with a small, lazy smirk as he languidly splayed his hand against the exposed skin of Antonio's abdomen.

"Of course you would understand, Antonio," said Lovino as he dragged his hand lower, and lower, and lower still, until Antonio let forth a small whimper that did not elude Lovino's ears, "You are a man of passion, after all, si?" A cruel, wicked notion passed through Lovino's mind, and he instantly snatched his hand from the man's burning skin. A pout formed on Antonio's light pink lips and a crease formed between the man's brow.

"You see, I am a man of passion as well," Lovino motioned his hand through the air as he spoke. Antonio pushed himself up once again with his elbows, but Lovino's nimble fingers were on him again, pressing his back against the bed.

"And my body craves your's," whispered Lovino as he leaned his body over Antonio's, swinging over a leg and sitting on the man's hips. He pressed his lips in a kiss that was all teasing finesse. The kiss ended too soon for Antonio and he craned his neck to chase after Lovino's lips with his own. As Antonio moved, a crinkling sound reached his ears, penetrating Lovino's ears as well.

Lovino reached behind Antonio with a groping hand and his fingers latched onto a wrinkled parchment.

"And what are you," Lovino asked the letter in a mumble, knowing it would supply an answer in a moments glance over. He was surprised to find that it was a letter penned to him by his brother.

Antonio, dissatisfied by the loss of Lovino's attention, frowned and rolled his hips, causing Lovino to choke on a gasp and to grasp at Antonio's chest, adding further crinkles to the paper.

"By his blood-," Lovino let out in a startle gasp, "Antonio!" His face grew hot and he flicked the man in his nose. He glared at the man smiling with mischievous eyes.

"I am trying to read this damned letter, Antonio, give me peace," Lovino commanded, to which Antonio raised his hips sharply again. A strange, pleasing noise left Lovino's lips and Antonio smirked in satisfaction. Lovino blew air from his nose in a huff and swung his self off of Antonio and off of the bed, taking the parchment with him. He stood in the newly birthed light of the morning sun, straining to decipher his brother's horrid penmanship.

"Hmm. Feliciano seems to be happy now," commented Lovino, "He has found a new friend. Ludwig, I believe is what it says here."

"Oh! Ludwig, that is Gilbert's younger brother," said Antonio from his position on the bed. Lovino made a uncaring noise and set the letter on the windowsill. He stared out to the water and the small boats, thinking back to the days as a young boy, subconscious dreaming of things his stubborn consciousness refused to believe was real.

Arms wrapped themselves around Lovino's waist and a chin rested against his shoulder. A strange feeling pressed against his lower back but he chose to ignore that, for the moment.

"Would you like to take a ride in a gondola," Antonio asked as he leaned his head against Lovino's. The smaller man nodded and turned, begining to prepare for a day of exploration.

**-Olé, Mother-liner-**

Lovino dragged his fingers against the surface of the water gliding beneath them. He sighed in contentment, his stomach full of amazing carbohydrates and the hint of a sweet wine still dancing about his tongue. Behind him, Antonio steered the small raft, humming an old tune, the words long forgotten from his mind.

"Thank you, Antonio," spoke Lovino suddenly. Antonio, surprised, asked,

"You thank me for what?" Lovino looked back at the man, flicking the water from his finger tips to the side.

"For coming into the shop. For chasing after my brother and I. For not dying during the war. There are many things I thank you for." Lovino looked at his reflection in the water, tongue locked in thought, but loosened by the wine. He rested his arm on the lip of the gondola and set his chin on his arm, tilting his head to look back at the man.

Lovino adored and cherished Antonio, for saving him, putting up with his standoffish behavior, for showering him in love the Lovino felt he did not deserve. Antonio, over the years, grew to be the weakness of Lovino, and weak did Antonio make him.

Never would he open himself to someone else. Never would he trust another man so blindly. But Lovino found himself growing ever more open and ready to trust this man with each passing day they spent in the presence of one another.

"Thank you for loving me," whispered Lovino over the small sound of water against the wooden sides of the gondola. He smiled, small and timid, and Antonio lost his breath for the umpteenth time that morning.

Tears rose in Antonio's emerald eyes and he smiled at the boy shyly hiding his face in front of him.

"Oh, Lovino. Gracias mi Dios per ti," Antonio said. He then sunk down to his knees and let go of the pole steering the wooden vessel. On his hands and knees, he crawled to where Lovino sat, Lovino sitting up to meet him.

A kiss was shared between the pair. Warm, sweet, happy; Lovino and Antonio felt the same. Love arrested them in sweet bliss, even if it took longer than either would have wished.

Love's poignant stitches held then together, and nothing, Lovino swore, would tear them apart.

** FIN**


End file.
